Meteoric Existence
by eclecticmimicry
Summary: -Finished 07/02/08- This is a story about finding out what can happen in a moment: how life can swing one way or the other. TaixYamato
1. Uso Mitaina Yakusoku Jannai

Meteoric Existence  
  
Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Digimon or any of the characters presented in this fanfiction.  
  
*Special notes: I'll be honest, I do not know how to go about this since it's my first posting, I'll be using an American version because I've absolutely no Idea what life's like in Japan. So, please be gentle with the flames.*  
  
Chapter 1: Uso Mitaina Yakusoku Jannai  
  
Matt Ishida; Mr. Popular, the lead vocalist and bassist of his very own band, constantly hounded by fangirls wherever he went. Nobody really knew Matt's secret, one that could very well mean the end of his career, for Matt Ishida was in love with the one person who could never feel the same way. His best friend, Tai Kamiya...  
  
As Matt lay in his bed on a rainy summer day, his dad was in Akihabara for a summit, and he was stuck here a home with nobody but himself. Once more, he found himself staring at the pictures that had been taken before.before he and Tai began to grow distant. Arranged on the wall were picture frames of him and TK, sleeping under a tree when they were kids, the entire Digidestined team before the final goodbye to their partners, and 4 year-old Tai with his arms around a sleeping Matt, who had a scrape on his leg. Matt smiled, he remembered that day quite vividly...  
  
"Wahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
He was really crying his eyes out because of the nasty fall, and their moms were nowhere around the park where they were playing.  
  
"Aaw, Matt, stop crying, it's okay, I'm here, I always will be, promise..."  
  
Tai said, trying to soothe the pain Matt was in, and he slowly stopped crying but proceeded to cling to Tai under the shade of the trees.  
  
"Thanks... Tai..."  
  
Matt stopped crying and pretty soon, he fell asleep. Both their moms soon came to the boys, who were sleeping contentedly. Mrs. Kamiya had brought a camera that day, and snapped a picture of the two boys in each other's arms. She'd given Matt a copy and both boys treasured the times they had together, times that were probably were never going to come back...  
  
Matt's musings didn't last for too long, for the rain came to a halt and soon, the sun came out. Matt decided to take a walk, but still, the thoughts of Tai and their deteriorating friendship was weighing on his mind, and it all happened three weeks ago; their biggest fight... Tai had been avoiding him since the last week of school and when Matt confronted him, he spat out: "GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't want to see you, ever!"  
  
Matt didn't know what could've caused Tai's anger, and since Tai had no idea that Matt was bi-, it got even more confusing. Matt could only stand there saying  
  
"W-w-wha....t?"  
  
Matt was cool, but never around Tai. That's when he became like any normal sixteen year old kid; clumsy, awkward, unsure of what they're saying or doing.  
  
"You heard me Matt, now get the hell out of my way!"  
  
Tai said, though monotone, and he shoved Matt out of the way. A bitter thought crept into Matt's head:  
  
//You lied to me Tai, you promised you'd be there when I needed you, why'd you do that, just when I needed you the most. Just when I wanted to be with you the most... //  
  
Matt was suddenly out of his way, snapping back into reality at the park. Tai was on the other side of the street, at the soccer field when he saw Matt; he looked at him in shock, as if he'd expected Matt to be there. Tai jumped the fence, and was running to Matt. Tai didn't see the car coming; it was almost too late when Matt pushed him out of the way.  
  
"MATT!!!"  
  
Tai ran to the slumped form,  
  
"SOMEONE CALL 911!!!"  
  
Matt opened his eyes, and muttered  
  
"T... Tai... I-I..."  
  
Tai shushed him, saying,  
  
"Shhh.don't talk, it's going to be okay, I'm here, like I promised to be..."  
  
Tai's voice faltered when he said this and he took Matt's hand into his own, and held it tight.  
  
//Don't leave me... Matt... //  
  
ENDNOTE Hee. Hope you liked the first one, sorry if the first one was so fuzzy, I am officially labeling that as the beta version!!! Thanx to the two who read and reviewed my beta version. 


	2. Motsureru To Kimochi

Meteoric Existence

OOC: Yeah, this thing's been crud for like 5 years… Now I intend to finish what I started. This'll be just chapter 2… I got more…

Disclaimer: You saw it in chapter one!

Chapter 2: Motsureru To Kimochi

Tai was reeling as he and Matt were brought to the hospital. He saw the truck as it bore down on his best friend, and he'd been utterly powerless to stop it. Now, Matt's possibly permanently broken body lay on a gurney and was being wheeled to the operating room.

An overly preppy nurse ushered Tai into the waiting lounge, her irritatingly happy outlook beginning to bug the Keeper of Courage. He sat there for what seemed like hours, wondering why he'd allowed this to happen.

'_I pushed him away…. I was too sacred of how I was beginning to feel and….' _

Tai couldn't finish his though. He'd felt seeds of what felt like love growing in him since he and Matte became Digidestined, became partners to create Omnimon. He tried harder and harder to suppress it as they grew older, but it came to a point when it was almost too much to bear.

When that happened, Tai felt he had no choice but to hurt Matt, push him away for both their sakes. At first, it seemed like the right thing to do, but now….

'_I was so wrong Matt…. I'm sorry….'_

Tai closed his eyes as they stung from the tears that had started to flow down his face, and soon, he drifted into a listless sleep.

4 Hours Later 

Tai woke with a start; he'd heard someone call his name. It was Kari, sobbing into TK's shirt. The rest of the Digidestined had arrived. Davis and Ken, Jyou and Sora, Izzy and Yolei, Mimi, Cody….

"K-Kari…." Tai stammered.

He could barely speak…. He felt too ashamed to even try to say something to Kari and TK. He began to open his mouth anyway, just then, the nurse walked in, with a smile so wide that her face would rip in half if she smiled some more.

"Which one of you is a relative of…."

She consulted the clipboard she was carrying with her, rather slowly and muttering the names under her breath.

"Mr. Ishida?"

TK reacted almost immediately, shifting his gaze from Tai to the Nurse. He walked over to her saying;

"I am…. I'm his brother…."

She smiled softly, considerately, and comfortingly at him.

"Well, he's made it, your brother…. He's got a few broken ribs, and broke his left leg, but a couple of weeks here and he'll be as right as rain."

This news tore an audible sight of relief from the rest of the Digidestined and also stirred Tai from his reverie. He looked at the nurse, emotions swirling in his eyes, so many thoughts in his mind. Up until this point, it had felt as though Matt's survival also meant his.

OOC: Gotta stop it here kids…


	3. Rashinban

Disclaimer: I do not own Taichi and Yamato, or any of the other Digimon characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Taichi and Yamato, or any of the other Digimon characters.

A/N: I began this story when I was in high school, tried to finish it in college, and I'm going to finish it now. Pairings include DaiKen, TaKari. And I'm switching between their American and Japanese names/nicknames…

I'd like to thank the people who've reviewed my story, for all its unglamorous shortcomings, and the people who'll read it…

Meteoric Existence: Chapter 3 – Rashinban

Taichi hesitated in the back as he and the others made their way to Yamato's room, everyone silent as the dead. Ken turned to glance at the teen of Courage, whose head was hung down in sadness.

'_What's with Taichi?'_ Ken wondered, elbowing Daisuke.

"What is it Ken-ken?" Dai whispered, using his pet name for his boyfriend.

"Taichi looks so devastated… You'd think it was his fault Yama got run over…"

Ken nudged Daisuke towards Taichi, saying with that nudge for Dai to talk to Taichi, since they were on the same wavelength. He also admired his boyfriend's butt as he turned around to walk back to Taichi.

"Hey, Tai…" Daisuke began, "You okay? You look like the world's crumbled all around you…"

Taichi hadn't noticed that he looked that down; he was after all, in the process of blaming himself for what just happened to Yamato. Daisuke being here meant that Ken had noticed… You never could put anything past Ichijouji Ken, especially something like this. Taichi murmured vaguely to appease Dai, who then stalked back to Ken, and dropping his voice;

"Tai feels like it's his fault Matt's in the hospital…"

"And he told you that?" Ken asked, surprised.

"No, but it's obvious… Tai was the last one Matt saw before anything happened and Tai was the one who brought Matt here…"

Ken giggled a little, surprised at his normally unperceptive boyfriend. He never could predict Motomiya Daisuke, not even when they were still fighting. But he now felt compelled to do something about Tai and Matt, who were so obviously in love with each other that the others had taken bets as to who would crack first, when, and who would be top dog after. It was obvious to everyone, except for Matt and Tai. So they were just going to have to shove the two in the right direction.

Ken started towards TK, Daisuke in tow, Tai just thought the two were in a hurry because maybe Daisuke wanted to eat or something… The boy had the same tenacity for food as he did after all… Tai remembered suddenly… All those times Yamato had cooked for him, with his pleas for food whenever they'd hung out at the blonde's place or after every band practice or soccer game…

Whenever Tai had gotten hurt, Yamato had always been there… Yamato… Matt…

'_Holy…' _Tai thought, clapping a hand to his mouth as the tears began to fall again.

It slowly dawned on Taichi… He'd fallen in love with Yamato. He couldn't tell how long now, but the second he saw Matt again after their fight… He knew for sure… And he was sorry he almost walked out on the best thing that ever happened to him… He was aghast, couldn't move. Daisuke, Ken, Sora and TK had to pull him along just so he'd move, but the tears kept falling.

"Tai, get a grip! C'mon!" Sora said, hauling her male best friend onto his feet and pushing him along.

Kari winced as she looked at her brother in pain… His heart was breaking over Yamato… She almost wanted to break and tell her brother that Yamato was just as much in love with him as he was with Yamato. TK smiled at her, thinking the same thing, only with more exasperation in his.

They made it to the room, steadying Taichi up against the door, fully intending to send just him in there. After all, Yamato would be expecting his hero, in all his teary glory. They knocked on the door, snickering evilly, about to shove Taichi in that room and lock him in it, along with Yamato, so that they could finally stop being so shy and just come out to each other.

click

shove!

close

And with that, Yagami Taichi was locked in a hospital room with Ishida Yamato, who lay on a hospital bed, bandaged with a leg encased in plaster… He seemed for the most, okay, breathing on his own, but still sleeping. Taichi had an instant panic attack and knocked on the door.

"Let me out!" he hissed, knowing the others were still there.

"No way!" Kari said. "Brother, you need to talk to him he won't let any of us stay."

"How are you so sure, Kari?!" his voice was low, for Yamato's sakes.

"Because…" Ken began.

"He's loved you since that first time he saw you." TK finished.

"We'll leave you two alone, TK and Kari will be right outside if you need anything." Sora said.

He could hear the others walk away, something about getting supplies. But he was already halfway to Yamato's bedside, grasping a chair and dragging it along the room's carpet. The rustle wasn't enough to wake anyone, but Taichi was careful anyway; he didn't want to wake Yamato up.

There was only the sound of the machine that monitored his life signs, and his breathing. Tai sat down, tears welling up in his eyes again as he reached for Yamato's hand… He's never wanted anything more than to hold onto Yamato and never let him go at that very moment. All the months of confusion suddenly go down the drain for him, and in one fell swoop he wants nothing more than to be with Yamato forever…

'_Will you forgive me when you wake up?' _ Tai asks in his thoughts. _'Will you tell me you love me?'_

Tai remembers that one time it was just him and Yamato, before the confusion… Before the fight, before the accident. Yamato had taken his guitar and asked Taichi to listen to the song he'd just written, with the promise of food…

_**Somehow these days seem brighter**_

_**And my eyes see clearer**_

_**I've found my sweet sunshine**_

_**And no one's ever gonna keep us apart.**_

Tai remembers the words somehow, even though it's been a year since he heard it last, Yamato playing the guitar and singing that song for him to hear… _For him_… Taichi licks his lips and leans in closer to Matt, remembering the rest of the song.

"_**I remember…**_

_**How most days came in flashes and**_

_**I couldn't sleep without your voice**_

_**Asking me to rest"**_

"_**Somehow, I remember…**_

_**How you were there for me in silence,**_

_**There for me in times when I could be…**_

_**When I could be…"**_

Taichi's voice cracked as he realized the song was meant for him.

"_**Somehow these days seem brighter**_

_**And my eyes see clearer**_

_**I've found my sweet sunshine**_

_**And no one's ever gonna keep us apart."**_

"_**This is my promise, written for you…**_

_**I hope you can hear it,**_

_**What my heart's saying too…**_

_**This is my promise; I swear that it's true…"**_

Tai pulled Yamato's hand to him, clutching it tight, when Yamato said:

"You… you remember the song…" He said feebly. "I wrote it for… for you…"

"I wished you'd said that when you wrote it…" Taichi replied, reaching out to touch Yamato's face.

"You wouldn't have said it back…" Yamato replied… A little sharper than he should've.

"Hey…" Tai cooed, "I'm here now… And I want you to listen… Just like I did."

"I broke our promise that day, didn't I?" Tai asked, referring to the day he said he never wanted to see Matt again.

"I was scared."

"Scared of -…" Yamato began, then Taichi clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Shh. Yama-chan, listen to me." Taichi mused, ignoring the glare from the bed-ridden boy.

"I'm sorry, okay… I was afraid of the way I was feeling and I didn't know how else to react, I was confused and didn't know what I want until I lost you… And then I saw you coming towards the field… I couldn't let it go this time, I had to talk to you, and in that rush…"

Yamato knew what happened next, hell, it was the reason he was here anyway.

'_Taichi you idiot.' _Yamato thought.

"I missed you." Tai whispered into Yamato's ear, now so close their heads were touching.

"I missed you too." Yamato said, rubbing his head against Tai's much like a kitten would.

"I love you… I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Taichi said, enjoying the contact.

"If I knew getting into an accident would make you say that to me, I would've gotten into one earlier…"

Taichi knocked his head against Yamato's, a little miffed that he wasn't taking the broken leg and ribs more seriously. Then Yamato kissed him.

"Hey… C'mon… I was just trying to make a joke…"

"Yama-chan… I want to ask you something –…" another kiss from Yamato

"Yes." Yamato said, predicting the question that had formed in Taichi's head.

Then the door burst open, revealing the rest of the Digidestined carrying food, balloons, and a banner that read: "Congratulations Tai and Yamato!", meaning that they'd been planning for this for some time. But all Taichi and Yamato had eyes for was each other, even as they were lightly told off by Mr. Ishida, Taichi's parents, and Jyou.

But for the most, everyone was just relieved that Yamato and Taichi were finally together, after a year of denial, six months of separation, and what would be a week in the hospital.

**One Week Later**

Yamato had been given a clean bill of health, but he wouldn't be able to lift his right arm too high for a while, and the cast wouldn't come off for another two weeks, which meant that he'd be in bed for most of the time, something that sounded quite excellent to Taichi.

But first, Tai had to leave the rest of the team to fend for themselves over the summer, and then he could make his way to Yamato's place, where Mr. Ishida was expecting him. Seeing as he and Yamato were a couple now, it was a load off Mr. Ishida's back, who was rather worried about leaving his son behind to work, had to leave for China to cover a story.

Tai and several bags soon appeared at the door.

"YAMATO! TAI'S HERE, I'LL SEE YOU IN A MONTH!!" Mr. Ishida yelled before ruffling Taichi's hair and asking him to be good to Yamato.

Taichi smiled and found his boyfriend playing his guitar on his bed, no t-shirt on, singing a different song as Tai walked in.

"'_**What day is it**_

_**And in what month**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive…"**_

"It's Friday, October, and you need food." Tai said, setting his bags down and immediately taking up the space on the bed next to Yamato, who just plucked the strings and sang the song while his lips hovered a mere half-inch from Taichi's.

The fact was: they hadn't kissed yet.

'_Now's a good a time as any…' _ Yamato thought, pressing his lips against Taichi's.

"Mm.." Taichi muttered through their lips, thoroughly enjoying the kiss from the blonde's silky, pink lips.

Yamato immediately took this as a good sign, sliding his hand into Taichi's shirt. The brunette shrugged his shirt off almost immediately and let Yamato continue with the kissing… He was only letting Yamato be because one: he was loving it and two: this was as far as they could go at the moment.

"You're definitely happy to see me…" Tai grinned, feeling that stiffness in the front of Yamato's boxers… He positioned the blonde so that his legs hung off the bed, and quick as lightning, stripped Yamato of his boxers.

They really couldn't go all the way with Yamato's leg still in a cast, but Taichi was more than happy to help his boyfriend release the pent-up tension in his loins to moans of "Ohh, Tai…", and "Ohh… God…" Yamato's hands in Taichi's hair.

Yamato had no idea Taichi could do something like this, and his orgasm rocked through him harder than the applause of a crowd at one of his concerts. He was panting when Tai came back up; he had a wild grin on his face. He didn't say anything, but kissed Yamato, rubbing his own hardness on the just-spent boy's leg.

Yamato knew Taichi wouldn't make him do anything, but he wanted to make his boyfriend feel that same wave of ecstasy, so he tugged on his boyfriend's shorts, wanting them off to expose the prize within. Yamato was tender about it, but as his hand pumped Taichi and his mouth clamped down on one of his boyfriend's nipples, he was giving into the desire more and more.

"Aah, Yama… I'm gonna -!"

Before Taichi could finish, Yamato had pulled himself under Taichi to finish what his hand had started with his mouth. Taichi erupted in Yamato, screaming his name.

Much later, they were cuddled in front of the TV, watching DVDs and just enjoying each other's company. Taichi managed to at least make dinner without burning anything, so they sat with a pot of mac and cheese in front of them, Yamato nestled in Taichi's arms and nuzzled against the brunette's neck.

"Could this possibly get any better?" Yamato asked rhetorically, and Taichi kissed him again.

"I think it just did." Yamato said, answering his own question and pressing himself closer to Taichi.

--

A/N: And that's the end… I hope you've enjoyed this story... I'll be working on something original for a while, but I'll be sure to submit something new if the inspiration hits me, so stay tuned


End file.
